Dark Fires:void(0)
by Nephilentines
Summary: The Lich has hatched a new and devastating plan that could jeopardize the safety of everyone in Ooo. He took Hunson Abadeer's amulet and is now going to wreck havoc on all of the kingdoms of Ooo, using his new soul sucking powers.
1. Take Over

The Lich, having escaped Finn and Jake's clutches again, had devised another plan to erradicate all life of Ooo. His was a simple, and manual plan. He had learned that Marceline's father, Hunson, has a amulet that would allow the wearer to consume souls and grow in destructive power. He needed, however, was a way to get to Hunson. This was an especially difficult task. The Lich then possessed a fly and flew to Marceline's house, hoping that he could find a way to her father's world in the home. Luckily for the Lich, Finn was at Marceline's home and was bugging her ro reconcile with her father (The begining events of "It Came From The Nightosphere"), and he overheard Marceline explaining how to free her father. The Lich did take note.

"That was easy enough" The Lich snarled to himself.

The Lich returned to his hideout. A small cave covered in black crystal formations underground. It had taken him months, but he was ready. He then prepared the ritual to summon Hunson. A little happy face. Pour some bug milk on it. And then chant the latin incantation. And as soon as he did, the patch of bug milk exploded a pillar of light. It went high in the sky, catching Finn and Jake's attention as they were returning home. And in the aftermath, Hunson was standing there in front of the Lich.

"Excellent" The Lich said.

"What? Who are you?" Hunson said.

Without speaking, the Lich grabbed Hunson by the neck and tore the Amulet from Hunson's neck. He then puts it it on himself with Hunson only being able to yell.

"NO!" Hunson yelled.

But the Lich, unfazed, sucked out Hunson's soul, leaving him a husk.

"What have you done?!" Finn yelled at the lich.

Finn and Jake saw the pillar of light and had discovered the Lich's cave. And now they stand confronting him. The Lich, without speaking, threw green fireballs at Finn and Jake.

"ARGH!" Jake yelled as he deflects the fireballs with his stretchy arms. But after Finn and Jake looked in the aftermath, the Lich was gone. They then saw that he was heading in the direction of their treehouse.

"After him!" Finn yelled. He jumped on Jake as the dog stretched for chasing.

"Stop it right there Lich!" Finn yelled.

The Lich turned around. Finn then jumped off Jake's back and leaped at the Lich. However, before he could make it to him, the Lich stopped Finn mid air with his hand, and then sucked out his soul.

"You!" Jake screamed, and leaped at the Lich.

He, however, shared the same fate as his friend. And the Lich proceeded towards the candy kingdom as he left the souless bodies of Finn and Jake at their treehouse...


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Marceline was visiting Finn and Jake at their house, but all she found was two husks.

"Finn! Jake! Who did this to you?!" Marceline screamed. She cried, and cried. But to no avail. Then she saw it. Footprints. She didn't know who they were. But she did see that they lead to the candy kingdom. With one last tear rolling down her cheeks, she lifted herself up and started flying towards the candy kingdom.

"NOOOOO!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as the last of her gumball guardian fell. Her kingdom was now defenseless against the gigantic Lich, having grown from sucking the souls out of her people.

"Bonnibel!" Marceline screamed. She was now floating above PB's room.

"My glob Marceline! What has happenned to the Lich to make him so powerful?!" PB, only managing to yell it to Marceline.

"Look at his neck. That is my father's amulet. I can't believe he would allow the Lich to have such an artifact!" Marceline replied. "Hurry, we have to escapes before he gets us too!"

"Lady Rainicorn!" PB yelled. And as soon as she did, Lady was behind PB.

"But where do we go?" PB asked.

"Come...you have to see something..." Marceline said in a dead whisper, and led the way for PB to the treehouse.

The sight at Finn and Jake's former home was too much for PB. She too wept.

"He got them too!" She uttered. Another tear rolling down her eyes. Lady could only cry for Jake.

They all shared a momment of silence. But that silence was interrupted by a voice familiar to Bonnibel.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Flame princess asked.

But she too, saw what they saw. The souless husks of Finn and Jake. Immediately she turned into fire and rushed next to Finn's side. She could say no words. She could only let the tears flow. Her flames now grew a large and dangerous torrent. And soon, she too was a large dangerous fire elemental that towered over the treehouse. And she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chaos And Confusion

"YOU! FIRST YOU TOOK AWAY MY FREEDOM, NOW YOU"RE TRYING TO TAKE FINN AWAY FROM ME TOO?!" Flame princess yelled at Bonnibel.

She started lobbing the biggest fireballs she can muster at PB. Lady Raincorn just phased through the fireballs. But in retaliation, Flame Princess lobbed twice the amount of fireballs at them.

"I didn't do this!" PB yelled. Dodging another couple of fireballs.

"Like i'm going to believe that!" Flame princess yelled.

"Guys stop! We have to work together!" Marceline yelled. Both princesses froze in their place.

"Look, my father, Hunson, gave his amulet to the Lich, which gave him his soul sucking powers. Finn and Jake must have found the Lich and tried to confront him, but I guess... they failed." Marceline Said. Her head to the ground.

Flame princess was now normal sized again. Princess Bubblegum landed with Lady. They all shared the same silence. But now, there was no time to grieve, they must stop the Lich, before he does any more damages to the land of Ooo.

"We need a plan." PB said.

"What can we do against someone who sucks out souls?" Flame princess asked.

"We take his amulet from him. It is the source of his power. It's like cutting a tree at the roots." Marceline said.

Princess Bubblegum got on Lady, and was joined by Marceline. They started towards the candy kingdom. Flame princess got into her flame form and started following them with haste.

They arrived, but only to find the destroyed remnants of the candy kingdom...


	4. Revelations And Decisions

"No... my... my people..." Princess Bubblegum sobbed. She wept tears for her fallen kingdom. As far as the eyes can see, souless bodies lie all around.

"Uhhhuuuhhhhhhhhuuuuuh"

"What is that? " Flame Princess asked, pointing to Peppermint Butler.

"Pepper! Oh Pepper!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as she ran to him.

"Wait, he's not himself." Marceline said.

"But he walked to me, that means he recognized me. He must still have some piece of his soul left in him." PB replied. Hugging Peppermint Butler close to her.

Slowly, Peppermint Butler raised his arm and pointed in a direction. All the eyes of all four girls look in that same direction. Footprints! All three looked at each other with the same worried expression. The footprints lead to an area covered in ice and snow. Princess Bubblegum knew where they lead...

"The Ice kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"He must be after the Ice King's crown!" Marceline yelled in return.

"What?! If he has both the crown and the amulet he will become unstoppable! He would have the power ot ice and snow in addition to soul engorgement!" Flame Princess blurted out.

All three looked at eacher, again, with the same horrified expression.

"(We have to find a way to stop him before he succeeds, otherwise, Ooo is in great danger!)" Lady said to PB, who nodded in return.

"We need a plan." Marceline said in a low voice.

"Marceline, is there anyway to release the souls the Lich has sucked up?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"If we can remove the amulet from him, we can disperse all the souls he has sucked up. But we can't get close enough to do so!" Marceline said.

"(Why don't I take Princess Bubble gum and Marceline near behind him, while Flame Princess distracts him?)" Lady suggested.

"That's a good idea, actually." Marceline said. "You in for it, Flame Princess?"

"Yes, but... we are battling in the ice kingdom. My powers will be lowered there." Flame Princess replied. "But i'll do anything to get my Finn back!"

"Then it's decided. Move out." Marceline said.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum got onto Lady's back, while Flame Princess got into her flame form. All four then set out for the ice kingdom. To try and stop the Lich from destroying all of Ooo.


	5. Clash

"There he is!" Screamed Princess Bubblegum. "We were right, he is headed for the Ice King!"

"You guys go warn the ice king about it. I'll see if I can distract him." Flame Princess said.

"Alright. Be careful, Flame. Your powers are weak here in the ice kingdom. This is your opposite." Marceline said.

"I know. But I have another thing driving me." Flame Princess replied.

"And what is that?" Marceline asked.

"The power of L...Lo... The power of liking someone alot!" Flame Princess yelled, blushing a bit. With that, she transformed into her monster form, a towering fire elemental that is as beautiful as she is deadly.

"Go!" Flame Princess yelled. Lobbing the biggest fireball that Marceline has seen her thrown at the Lich.

The Lich turned back. Clearly angered.

"Rooooooooarrrr!" The Lich yelled, throwing his own green fire at the Flame Princess.

Marceline saw fireballs go back and forth as she moved towards the Ice King's place with PB and Lady. The two giants eventualy became a blur of red orange and green grey. Their fire mixed into a kind of light you can only see in christmas lights, green and red. But Marceline saw something else. She saw Princess Bubblegum looking a bit sad.

"Are you alright, Bonnibel?" She asked.

"Yeah... Uhm... I'm fine." Princess Bubblegum said in a low voice. Looking off into the distance.

"It's Flame Princess. Isn't it?" Marceline said. That caught Princess Bubblegum off guard.

"Yeah, but... Nevermind. It's nothing. Gob, I thought I'd be ready for when he moves on!" Princess Bubblegum said, a tear drops from her cheeks.

Marceline wiped the tear. She could only be silent as they approached the castle of their one enemy.

The Ice King's home.


	6. Escape And Sorrow

"Ice King, you have to leave. The Lich is here and he is after your crown!" Shouted Bubblegum.

"The what is after my what?" Ice King said, confused.

"The Lich! Please, leave here. He is after your crown for it's powers." Marceline said.

Gunter starts pulling the Ice King's robe to leave.

"But, it's my crown..." Ice King said. Sad and confused.

"Please. Simon, you have to leave." Marceline said. Her hands now on his shoulders.

"Alright. I don't know why but I get the feeling I can trust you." Ice King said. He then immediately lifted himself up with his beard, and he and gunter flew away from the castle.

"Good. That's taken care of now." Princess Bubblegum said.

"(We have to go back and help Flame Princess!)" Lady said. With that, all of them jumped on Lady's back.

Marceline, Lady, and Princess Bubblegum are now en route to the site of Flame Princess and the Lich's battle. Their fire war was still waging on. But as they flew they saw that Flame Princess was getting weaker. The cold is dampening her powers. The Lich, also seeing this, Lobbed the biggest fireball he can muster at Flame Princess. The green glob headed straight for Flame. She was defenseless. Her powers having been dampened, she took the whole blast. And with that, Flame Princess fell. Her elemental form now dissipated into her human form.

"Nooooooo!" Bonnibel and Marceline yelled in unison.

But that caught the attention of the Lich. His eyes were now upon them. The biggest smile Marceline and Bubblegum had ever seen spread across the Lich's face.

And with that, he threw two gigantic green fireballs at Lady, Marceline, and Bubblegum.


	7. Chase And Battle

The fireballs didn't seem to hit Bubblegum and Marceline and Lady.

All three openned their eyes to see a ice shield over them. The Ice King has returned.

"No one attacks my sweet bubblegum!" He yelled.

The Lich only looking at Ice King with anger.

"You want this crown? Come and take it!" Ice King said. He then turned and flew away from Bubblegum and the others. The Lich soon followed Ice King.

"Simon no!" Marceline yelled, her arms extending at him.

"Marceline wait! He's buying us time!" Princess Bubblegum said.

All three landed near Flame Princess, who was now a cool blue, her flames as little as specks. They lifted her onto Lady's back, and flew after the Ice King and Lich.

"Faster Lady faster!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as they flew.

"(I'm trying!)" Lady said.

"Look! There they are!" Marceline said, pointing at Ice King and the Lich.

Princess Bubblegum pulled out her blaster from her backpack (The one seen in "Lady & Peebles).

She pointed it at the Lich and said:

"Hey Lich!"

The Lich turned.

And Bubblegum fired a shot directly at the Lich's face, hitting him spot on.


	8. Sacrifice

The battle was a chaotic one.

Princess Bubblegum fired her blaster at the Lich, while Ice King threw icicles, ice balls, and comets at him. Marceline pitched in when ever she can. She chopped the Lich's body if it came close to Lady, was busy dodging fireballs from the monstrosity.

Left and right. Forward and backwards. Lady avoided most of it.

Ice King decided to throw the hugest ice comet he can muster down on the Lich, but it was to no avail. Indeed, the Lich melted the hunk of frozen water as it came down on him.

That did, however, open up a openning for Princessd Bubblegum to attack.

And attack she did.

She fired the entire clip's worth of blaster ammo at the Lich, hitting him in the back.

The Lich let out a howl that was as loud as it was foul. It was like rubbing a piano string with plastic gloves. But no sooner than it start did it end. The Lich's attention was now upon the three ladies, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Lady.

With great force he threw the biggest fire ball seen yet at them, with anger fueling the projectile. All three closed their eyes, but felt nothing.

They openned their eyes to see the ice king shielding them with his body and some ice blocks. Ice King did however, take the full front of the blast. This time, it was Ice King who fell. And the Lich started after him.

"Simon! No!" Marceline yelled, but to no avail.


	9. The Wail

"Get away from him you monster!" Screamed Marceline.

She was batling the Lich, who now shrunk to get ice king's crown, one on one with her bass as Princess Bubblegum and Lady landed near Ice King.

The poor old man was now covered in ash. Princess Bubblegum lifted him onto Lady's back and they all resumed the fight with the Lich.

Marceline flew back with the group and continued their tactic of hit and run. Shots here, then there. Dodge this, and that. It was becoming like a game. But the three ladies knew that if you'd lost this game, there would be no continues.

They kept at his stratergies for what seemed like century, to no avail. The Lich was near immune to the weapons they had. Slowly but surely, they got weary and tired.

And they Lady Rainicorn stopped moving.

Lady was simply too tired to move, after all, she is carrying four people. And she is dodging fireballs that move at ludicrous speed.

"Lady! What are you doing?! We have to keep moving!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum as she fired another shot.

"(I know, and I am trying, but I am simply too tired to do so!)" Lady said, barely dodging another fireball.

"Please Lady! You have to press on!" Marceline said, dodging another fireball herself.

But now the Lich was paying attention to Lady's falling strength. He grinned. He mustered up the biggest, greenest fireball he could. But before he can throw it, Lady screamed.


	10. Eerie Green Light

It wasn't a sad scream. Well, it sorta was. But it was definately not a scream of terror.

It was a scream of pure pain and joy. The Lich looked on to Lady as she screamed. But noticed something else.

Behind, on her back, was Flame Princess, all fired up again. Then the Lich realized. That was why she was screaming. Flame Princess leaped off Lady, and descended into the ice ground below. But as soon a she did that, she flared up and became the same monstrosity of flame and heat that Lady, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum had seen earlier.

No. This was different. Something was different. She was brighter. She was hotter. She is now hot enough to unbalance the heat saturation between her and the ice kingdom before. Snow around her started melting, Princess Bubblegum noticed. Even the ground beneath her was now thinning because of her pure heat.

"Flame Princess! Please becareful!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. She realized how dangerous for Flame Princess right now it must be. Should the iceberg she is standing on break, she would plummet into ice cold water. Instantly putting her out.

"I know." Flame Princess said in a monotone voice. This made Princess Bubblegum realize something. Flame Princess knows she's putting herself in danger, but she still does it.

"She's brave." Marceline said to Princess Bubblegum. Who nodded.

But bellow where Flame Pricness stood, she spelled out a message for the with her fires three ladies.

"GET BEHIND THE LICH AND TAKE THE AMULET WHILE I'M HOLDING HIM"

Flame Princess looked back to see the three nodded. Immediately she went for the Lich, swatting aside his fireballs like flies and holding his hands tight, and spread the hands out so that the arms would be open as well.

"Go!" Flame Princess yelled. And as soon as Lady heard that, she went. But before they could go. Marceline stopped them.

"I just wanted to let you know, you were never just my problem." Marceline said to Princess Bubblegum and flew towards the Lich. Lady and Peebles followed.

They arrived at the back of the Lich's neck. Marceline tried to remove the amulet, but the hold was too strong. Even slamming her axe-bass against it wouldn't work. Princess Bubblegum blasted the thing with her blaster, but the explosions had no effect. But it did have the effect of making the Lich howl.

"What now?!" Marceline asked, looking at Bubblegum. She sounded worried and scared.

"Flame Princess! We need help to remove it! It won't budge!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"Ok! Got it! Move to the side!" Flame Princess replied.

"What-?" Bubblegum asked.

Before she knew it, Marceline pushed her aside. Just in time too.

Flame Princess blown a spear of fire straight through the Lich's neck, hitting where the amulet was. He was defenseless as she was still holding his arms. The fire knocked the amulet into Marceline's hands.

All four ladies stand astounded as the next explosion of souls trapped now free amazed them.


End file.
